


Who Pooped In The Shower? A Shuuneki Fanfiction

by mpreggingcarebears



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers, Fist Fights, Kagune Usage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpreggingcarebears/pseuds/mpreggingcarebears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken....... he left a suprise in the shower</p><p>please read ive been stuck on this island for days please send h</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Pooped In The Shower? A Shuuneki Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> finally new story, soz uwu <3

Tsukiyama could only think of the kaneki ken who just took a moist wet stinky turd on the tiles of his shower.

Half Ghoul....

Half Man...

Ghoul man..... 

He was like spiderman who eats people.

"K...Kaneki!" Kanekis eyes made contact with tsukiyamas and suddenly a meteor was heading towards earth and crashed in tsukiyamas backyard, forming flames of mass destruction killing over half of the human population and leaving only kaneki and tsukiyama left to bare children......

the whole world was effect besides the turd in tsukittys shower. 

tiles were cracked. walls were destroyed.... the poo... not... touched..

thats when it clicked in tuskiyamas head

it was a holy shrine.... what the prophecies have warned us about...

'bless this nest'

Tsukiyama couldn't fight any longer..... he had evidence of god RIGHT in his face, he had to... HE HAD TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reaching for his morpher, kaneki released his kagune

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEEEEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" shuu had pressed his morpher transorming into the red ranger and released his box of barrel monkeys and the plastic monkeys swarmed kanekis being, trapping him in a vortex of monkeys dry semen

"S...Shu.....Y...Don't!" Kanekis breathing had gone rough, the monkeys had gotten the best of him.

blueberry man got out his iphone 5 and took a photo of the turd, uploading it onto good morning america

NO DEGREEEEES BUT IT NO SCIENTSITITIS THERES NOHTING FOR MEEE BECOZ IT DOENST GET BETTERU NLESS URP RETTY YTI ODNESBT ETTEURN LES U UGOORMOENY ITS ODNEBTB ET 

(sorry.... had to sing uwu; getting to intense!!!!!!!!)

kaneki was finally able to reach his morpher, pressing it and turning into the green ranger. kaneki summoned all 5 pieces of exodia to the battlefield, making shuu very anger as he retracted his barrel monkeys.

"Hmm.... Interesting..."

Tsukiyama counterattacked by summoning 50 kuribos and dark magician. 

The duel of the century had just begun.

But it was too late.... All 5000 of tsukiyamas life points had been sucked away by kanekis morpher, tsukiyama could feel the transformation happening... his legs were starting to mold into a whole different substance. his hair began to fall out, his nipples disapeared.....

and that's when it happened....

Tsukiyama Shuu had became a loaf of bread.

Kaneki panted.... He had finally won....

he grabbed the nearest zip lock baggy and shoved the tsukiyama bread inside, than headed outdoors.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
the whole world was dead, zombies everywhere.  
the meteor happened to be a new virus from the umbrella cooperation.

was this the end or the beginning?

was the poo a warning?

Who knows..... like all stories... they never have a true end..

Just like the X files....


End file.
